


Cost-Benefit Analysis

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Butlers, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Lingerie, Male-Female Friendship, One Hell of a Butler, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Presents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is terrible at picking out gifts for Peggy. No one is more aware of that than Edwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost-Benefit Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> writerverse challenge #9: Drabble Tree + 1-million-words June Bingo: Card Teaching/Learning 5x5: Failing Grade

It's moments like this - few and far between, but unpleasant nonetheless - that Edwin finds it disquieting how Howard's every wish is his command.

The material is bright blue, slinky and slides between his fingers, and Peggy will most certainly threaten to - or _actually_ \- shoot them both. 

He wonders what need there she'd have for such lingerie as this: Anna's always preferred plainer unmentionables, and Edwin's certainly found them arousing, and he honestly can't imagine when Peggy'd be showing someone anything in Howard's order.

But if, as Howard said, it made her feel better, then this excursion would be worth it.


End file.
